So Hot, Out the Box
by lambertloverx
Summary: Tommy realizes he's gay, after Adam and his other friends do. Now that Tommy knows, will he fall for Adam? And what about his mom? if she finds out, what will her reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

The first day of high school wasn't much different than the first day of middle school; older kids were making out by their lockers; teachers were trying to make us laugh with cheesy jokes; and Adam and I had every class together. Adam and I have been friends since first grade, and when we were allowed to create our own schedule for freshman year we made sure we had every class together. It was easy to pick classes we both like because we are both in to music and theatre. We don't really get to hang out that much outside of school so that's why we wanted so many classes together.

The thing is, my mom doesn't think I should be around him. In third grade he told me over the phone that he's gay; apparently my mom picked up the other phone unaware that I was talking on it, and she heard him. So now she thinks if I hang around him to much I might become gay. I tried to reassure her I'm straight and always will be, but she still questions my sexuality; and now, going in to high school, so do I. During my two week soccer camp at the end of summer break, I became friends with this blonde, Dylan, who flirted with me non-stop. I liked the attention and flirted back; and when he kissed me in the woods… it felt good. But we're not dating or anything, it kinda ended there.

'So you never told me how soccer camp was," Adam said as we entered our new school. I did plan on telling him about Dylan, but I didn't want to say it in public.

"It was fun. Same as last year, with one exception." His facial expression was asking me to continue, but I couldn't. "I'll tell you at my house."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened at soccer camp that couldn't be shared at school?" We are in my bedroom now, sitting on my bed, doing the little bit of homework our geometry teacher gave us. "A little summer romance?" He joked, not knowing the half of it.

"I… uh… made out with this guy named Dylan.'

"Finally!" He cheered with a smile on his face.

"Finally what? If I didn't know I was," I paused to make sure my mom wasn't around, "gay, how did you?"

"It takes one to know one," was his response. I stared at him for a couple seconds wondering what I had done to make myself seem gay. Staring at him I realized his eyes are much blue-er today than they usually are.

"You didn't get contacts when I was at camp did you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your eyes just seem really blue today." Adam smiled, taking it as a compliment. I think it was a compliment; I have always liked his blue eyes. I don't like my brown eyes, I've always wished to have a brighter color like his.

Adam and I finish our homework and put it away. Adam looks at me and asks, "So when does your mom get to find out?" Being here with Adam made me forget about her for a moment.

"Oh shit. Lets hope sometime after high school, I'm gunna need a place to sleep for the next four years."

"I told my parents as soon as I knew; maybe your mom will surprise you." I gave him a that's-where-your-wrong face and said she wouldn't. "Your gunna have to tell her sometime, and the sooner the better."

"5 o'clock! Adam has to go!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Tomorrow at my house?"

"You know my mom's rule: 2 hours a week." For some reason I actually follow this ridiculous rule. But I've never been one to break rules, so I don't even know what my mom would do if I did.

"Tell her you've got a date with Emily. That should get you out the door." He gave me a big smile, grabbed his bag and left.

*I know these first 2 parts are really short but don't worry, parts 3 and 4 should make up for it


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to go with Adam's plan. But I wanted Emily in on it, just in case she bumped into my mom somewhere. So I got to school early to look for her in the hallways. I ended up finding her with Hannah at her locker.

"Hey Em, hey Hannah." I turned to Emily and asked, "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asks, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Would you mind being my fake girlfriend for a while? Me and Adam want to hang out more, but my mom-"

"Say no more, I'd be happy to help. So you two are dating now?" she said with eagerness in her voice and face.

"What? Where'd you come up with that?" How did she know I was gay? I thought only Adam (and Dylan obviously) were the only one's that knew.

"Hun, I've had my suspicions since seventh grade. And when I talked to Adam he agreed with me." Em is really smart, but I still don't understand how everyone knew but me.

"Hannah?" I asked, wondering if she knew too.

"Since eighth grade," she says with an I-can't-believe-you-didn't-know voice.

"Just please tell me it's only you three and not the whole school." They did, saying everyone else is too oblivious. We continued standing by her locker, chatting about random things in our lives. After a few minutes the warning bell rang and we all went to our first class. I walked in to 's classroom, my geometry class, and sat next to Adam in the back of the room.

"It's all set. Em agreed to be my fake girlfriend. So now we can hangout all we want, just obviously not at my house." I said this quiet enough so that no one else would hear me.

"Cool. So after we finish our homework wanna go to a movie? How 'bout that one where Emma Stone pretends to lose her virginity?"

"EasyA? You know I've been dying to see that! The final bell rings, ending everyone's conversations and starts class.

By the time lunch rolls around Adam and I don't have any homework. Maybe our biology and history teachers won't give us any homework either, and then we can have more time together before the movie. For some reason I'm enjoying my time with Adam more then usual. I don't _think_ it's because I'm gay now; I mean, wouldn't I have known before if I had a crush on him? I wonder if he has a crush on me. Has he _ever_ had a crush on me? _Do I have a crush on him?_

Adam and I walk to the lunch table and find an extra person sitting with Emily and Hannah.

"I'm gunna feel really bad if we've been going to school together for years and I don't know who you are." Adam says, sitting next to the new girl. I sit down across from Hannah, next to Adam. She laughs and tells Adam she is a new student.

"My name's Jade. Hannah and I have been friends for a while, so I've heard about you two."

"Hannah? Do I need to add a forth person to that list?" I asked, knowing she would understand the question.

"Yeah I told her. Are you mad?"

"For some reason no," I look over at Jade, "but no one else needs to know, got it?"

"I understand. I didn't want anyone to know when I had my first girlfriend two years ago." Our lunch conversation carried on, somehow ending on the topic of glittery bras. Jade definitely says some random things, but it kept us laughing through lunch.

"No homework tonight, go hang out with your friends now. Cause I guarantee every teacher will start making the work load harder tomorrow," Ms. Ward our history teacher says, ending class. The bell rings and Adam and I leave the school and walk to his house.

We walk up to his room and I set my bag at the end of his bed. I climb into his bed; he grabs his laptop and sits next to me. When we look up times for our movie, unknowingly, I rest my hand right next to his. Adam moves his hand very slowly and gently on top of mine. I like the feeling of his hand on mine; but I panic and move my hand to point at the screen.

"What about that time?"

"3:40? Sure, lets leave now so we can buy some sweet tarts to sneak in." He knows me too well, I think with a smile. Ha analyzes my smile and says, "Remember the first time I bought you sweet tarts?"

"Yes," I smile, thinking of that day.

*flashback*

"It burns!"

"Then why did you suck on it for so long?" Adam had asked.

"_Someone_," I said, referring to him, "told me red hots were pure sugar under the sour coat of red." He laughed at me and took me back over to the candy section of the store.

Still laughing, he picks up a package of sweet tarts and pays the cashier. "Try these, I promise they aren't hot."

"You already lied about the red hots, and now you want me to try something 'sweet' and 'tart'? Nope," I said popping the 'p', "not happenin." I had said, shaking my head. He ripped the package open and held them out to me. I just stared at him.

"Come on," he begged, but I wouldn't budge. I pinky promise they're not hot." He said, holding out his pinky.

"Fine." I wrapped my pinky around his, now believing him.

"Open up!" He said, feeding me a purple one. My eyes got big and bright. They were really good, and they had the small amount of sourness I like.

*end flashback*

"Can you please repeat, 'nope, not happenin' and shake your head like you did back then? It was so adorable." He said with a big grin on his face. I responded by giving him a playful shove.

"Can you believe that was five years ago?"


	4. Chapter 4

We walked to the store and I bought my sweet tarts. Adam bought us two cokes and put them in his bag to sneak into the movie. On the walk over to the theatre my mom calls.

"Hey mom… No, I'm on a date with Emily… the movies… Thanks. Can I go now? I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be talking to her and not my mom during the date… Love you two, bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Adam, "Lying to my mom was easier than I thought."

"What did she have to say?"

"She told me to have a good time, and extended my curfew to eleven."

"Wow, extended for a date? I guess that means she also told you to use protection." He says jokingly, and I give him a playful slap on the back of his head. We laugh and continue to walk; after a few minutes we're walking through the big red theatre doors.

"Two tickets for EasyA." Adam tells the worker. I reach in my pocket for my cash but Adam says, "Don't worry about it," and pays for both our tickets. We get in line to buy our popcorn.

"You didn't have to buy my ticket."

"I know, I wanted to. This means you can pay next time." He says with a smile. When he also pays for the popcorn I don't object. When we walk into the theatre we both now to sit at the top; when we were little we asked each other where we wanted to sit and our response was the same: "I like the top!"

We got back to Adam's house a little after six. I note that his mom isn't home from work yet and ask, "Is your mom working late again?" Adam checks both his house phone and his cell phone.

"She hasn't said anything-" Suddenly Adam's phone starts singing a David Bowie song and he flips it open. After reading the text he says, "My mom's hanging out with her friends and won't be back until after eleven."

"Order pizza for dinner then?" I ask him.

"Or we could make our own pasta. My mom got one of those pasta maker thingies the other day," Adam suggested, and headed to the kitchen. I followed and watched him put the machine on the counter.

"This should be interesting." I say, agreeing to the meal.

We have a lot of fun making our meal, getting food on everything including ourselves. Adam threw a handful of noodles at me, some landing in my hair, some on my shoulder. So to get back at him I rubbed sauce on his face. He washes his face off while I pick noodles out of my hair. We sit down and eat our homemade spaghetti, talking and laughing about today's events.

"I love how we sang along to 'A Pocketful of Sunshine' during the movie. Everyone near us shushed us," I say laughing. Adam laughs, and I can't help but enjoy his laugh, I love it so much. After we finished our meal we went back into the kitchen to clean up our mess. I put the dirty pans in the sink and turned the water on. Adam was wiping the counters off when I finished the pans. I couldn't resist, so I picked up the water sprayer and sprayed Adam's butt.

"Oh it's on!" He says, trying to take the sprayer from me. He doesn't get it away from me but I still end up wet. When I spray him right in the face he grabs me by the waist.

"What are you doing?" I ask, struggling to break free. He manages to pick me up and carry me to… the bathroom.

"Payback time!" he says dumping me in the bathtub and spraying me with the shower head. I look around the bathtub and find a white washcloth. I wave it in the air and say "I surrender!" He laughs and turns the water off. He grabs my hand and helps me out of the tub. I find a towel and start drying myself off. I'm drying my legs off when I see a piece of clothing fall to the floor. I look up to find Adam shirtless, revealing his hot eight pack. I think he catches me starring, but all he says is, "We should change out of these wet clothes."

My mind drifts off and I start to fantasize about Adam taking my clothes off for me. He's already got my shirt and pants off, and now he slowly removes my boxers, he moves down with them, his mouth ending up right in front of my- "You wanna borrow some pants?" Adam says, snapping me back to reality. I shiver and he adds "Wet clothes make you cold, take it off." He says this so calmly, but I'm slightly nervous for both of us to be half naked around each other. It's obvious to me now that I really like him, and he really likes me too. Why else would he pay for the movie? And our water fight, just like you see in the movies; when two friends start spraying water on each other and they end up sleeping together.

Nevertheless, I take my shirt and pants off and start feeling warmer already. I'd rather warm up by him holding me.

"Come on, I'll let you pick out some clothes." Adam walks to his room and I follow behind. Once we're up the steps Adam says, "Today has been so much fun." I don't like his comment, but only because it sounds like the fun is ending. I decided to be bold and spoke what I was thinking.

"I could think of another fun thing to do." We are standing in his room now, near his bed. He doesn't verbalize it but his face asks 'what?' I step forward closing the space between us, and lean in to touch my lips to his. I caress his face in my hand as the kiss continues. Adam, being as fearless as he is, grabs my ass with one hand and tugs on my blonde fringe with the other. He pulls my hair so hard, and it hurts so good. He opens his mouth and presses his tongue into my lips. I open my mouth, letting him in, and reach into his mouth with my tongue. Our tongues wrestle for dominance, neither of us caring who wins.

"Mmmmmm," Adam moans, vibrating my lips. He grinds his body into mine and I realize we're both hard. He removes his lips from mine and somehow through my pants, he teases my hardened member. "Do you wanna?" He asks in a lust filled voice.

"Hell yes." I say completely overtaken by lust and love.

Being my first time I just listened to Adam's directions. It was such an amazing experience. It was painful, but so worth it. After we finished we both put clothes on, I borrowed some sweatpants and a black tee shirt. I look at the time and realize it's almost eleven. I kiss Adam on his lips and say goodbye. On m walk home I try to figure out what to say to my mom about the clothes. Before I know it I'm walking through the door, and I see my mom waiting for me with a big smile on her face. "So how was your date?"

"Great. Em and I went to see EasyA and then hung out at her house. We made homemade pasta for dinner." I said, figuring I might as well tell some truth.

"Tommy Joe, you're leaving something out, you're wearing her clothes. You two were safe, right? Do I need to buy you some condoms?" It's amazing how casually my mom asks this to her fifteen year old son.

"What? No, mom that didn't happen. We had a little food fight and were spraying each other with water. That's why I'm not wearing my clothes.

"Did you at least kiss her?" she asks very eagerly.

"Yes. Can we finish the interrogation? I'm tired." I say, trying to exit the room.

"Alright, night Tommy."

"Night mom."


End file.
